


there is no better love

by yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Non-Monogamy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Dork, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Smut, Volleyball Dorks in Love, mentioned CA San Juan Team, mentioned National Team, mentioned fleetingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: “I wanted to make it special! So does this mean…?” Iwaizumi trailed off, staring at his boyfriend.“I told you—tomorrow,” Oikawa said, going back to lying down and turning his back on the shorter man.“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi slapped his arm, but Oikawa only giggled.“Tomorrow, Iwa-chan~” was all Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi finally gave up with a huff.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	there is no better love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigbadw0lf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadw0lf/gifts).



> This took me way too long and I'm so sorry, but it's here now and I'm finally happy with the way it turned out. I hope you enjoy!

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa’s grating voice reached him, even from across the airport barrier.

“My my, Tooru. So eager to see Hajime that you ignore your own mother now?” Oikawa’s mother scolded him, opening her arms to take in her son.

“Kaasan, you embarrass me,” Oikawa returned the hug, pouting at his mother like he wasn’t 29 years old.

“Man, Oikawa looks like he de-aged 15 years every time you do that, auntie,” Iwaizumi said from behind Oikawa’s mother, smirking when the taller man sputtered.

“Why are you always so rude, Iwa—” Oikawa started when he was released and has stomped in front of Iwaizumi, but he was cut off when the shorter man reached up to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a hug—something he always did at the airport but something that always managed to catch Oikawa off-guard every time he did it.

“I’m not always rude, only when I’m with you,” Iwaizumi whispered to him, and then let go to walk towards the exit.

“I-Iwa-chan what the hell?!” Oikawa asked after a beat, staring at the athletic trainer’s back. Iwaizumi just looked over his shoulder at him with a smirk, and then he was hit over the head by his mother’s purse.

“Don’t think just because you’re an adult now doesn’t mean I can’t discipline you when needed,” his mother warned.

“Kaasan, he started it!” Oikawa whined, glaring after Iwaizumi.

“Don’t you swear in front of me. Did I ever swear in front of you?” she shot back, and Oikawa quieted down, hurrying his pace to walk beside Iwaizumi.

“Why did you have to bring her along?” Oikawa asked, rolling his eyes in the direction of his mother. 

“What, you don’t like your mother coming to fetch you from the airport?” Iwaizumi returned, confused because every time Oikawa came back home—and Japan will _always_ be home—she was there to welcome him as the other person who helped nurture the setter.

“No no, it was just,”—and here Oikawa wrapped an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, leaning close to the shorter man’s neck—“I just wanted some alone time with you,” he whispered, voice sultry and low in the way he knew would go straight to Iwaizumi’s dick, and he was right.

“Fuck, Tooru,” Iwaizumi elbowed him off, fighting off the shiver that Oikawa purposefully caused him to have. “You just came off from a twenty-five hour flight. Don’t you start that shit with me.”

“Oh, but Iwa-chan~” Oikawa pouted at him, “I haven’t seen you in _forever_.”

“You lasted forever, you can last a few more hours,” Iwaizumi told him, and just to be safe, fell back to walk with Oikawa’s mother.

To the rest of the world, Iwaizumi was looking like he normally would—resting bitch face complete with perpetually furrowed brows and a frown, although with him talking to Oikawa’s mother, he was looking mellow too, but to Oikawa, Iwaizumi has a certain nervousness about him, from that first hug to the way he seemed _too_ keen to avoid Oikawa.

A playful grin formed on Oikawa’s face then, out of sight from his companions—he was going to have fun trying to break Iwaizumi today.

~~~

“C’mon, Iwa-chan, I’ve been waiting to have your cock in me _all day_ ,” Oikawa moaned into the shorter man’s mouth, frantic lips coming together and breaking apart as they walked up to Iwaizumi’s seventh floor apartment, frantic hands pulling at shirts and waistbands as they made out.

“Who’s fault is that? You’re the one who’s so impatient,” Iwaizumi said, grunting with the effort to push them up one more flight up the stairs, feeling his patience hanging on by a thread as well.

Oikawa had teased him all day, alternately whining and seductive at the fitting—unfortunately for him—moments.

“Don’t you go blaming me,” Oikawa bit his bottom lip, pushing him against the landing between floors, “Why the hell would you make us _sleep_ instead of fucking me?”

“Because you never rest until someone forces you to,” Iwaizumi answered evenly, finally getting past the cloud of lust enough to push them up the final steps, beelining to his front door before any of his neighbors decided to bother them.

“That’s no fair,” Oikawa pouted at him, taking off his shirt at the genkan, carelessly tossing it aside, “I’m _way_ better now than I was.”

“You can’t blame me for making sure,” Iwaizumi told him with a raised eyebrow, hands on his hips as he watched the setter strip. He had purposefully distanced himself from him to be able to think, panting with the want to do what Oikawa wanted him to do… but tonight had to be perfect.

“I can and I will,” Oikawa huffed, finally ridding himself of every piece of clothing, straightening up and _posing_ —against the wall, hands slowly running up his torso, dick half hard, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help it, tried to keep it in, but he burst out laughing at the sight.

“Why the hell are you laughing?!” Oikawa demanded, complete with a stomp, and Iwaizumi laughed harder.

“Because you look stupid,” Iwaizumi managed to wheeze out, his laugh petering out to a satisfied sigh as he straightened up to see Oikawa glaring at him.

“Shou-chan never laughs at me. Maybe I should pay him a visit, what do you think?” Oikawa asked.

“That kid is still too scared of me to say yes to you,” Iwaizumi said, strolling forward and dragged him by the nape of his neck for a short kiss. “He knows you’re mine when we’re here. You’re only his in Argentina,” he added in a whisper, eyes glinting with the sudden possessiveness.

“Keep treating me this way and I’ll be back on the next flight there,” Oikawa threatened, and Iwaizumi smirked, kissing him again before pulling the taller man towards the bedroom.

“You need to be taken down a peg or two. Can’t let Sho-kun make your head bigger than it already is,” Iwaizumi said dismissively, pausing to pick up a paper bag on a side table.

“Me? Taken down a peg? How about you, Mr. I’m-fucking-the-entire-national-team?” Oikawa scoffed, eyeing the box shape of the thing inside the paper bag.

“I have _not,_ ” Iwaizumi said, although even to his ears his answer was weak.

“Oh, I’m sorry, you’re only—what? _Regularly_ fucking three of them?” Oikawa asked, getting right into his face as they entered the bedroom. “But oh, it was _only_ a blowjob for Hyakuzawa, or a massage with a _happy ending_ for Aran, wasn’t it?” Oikawa pressed, grinning when Iwaizumi finally blushed.

“You weren’t complaining when I asked you about it,” Iwaizumi pointed out, a faint blush still on his cheeks, and Oikawa only grinned at him.

“Oh, but Iwa-chan, that’s the game~” the brunet said in his lilting voice, once again pressing close and claiming the apparently more-promiscuous-than-him athletic trainer’s lips.

Iwaizumi couldn’t let Oikawa dictate the night, so he took control of the kiss, his free hand snaking into Oikawa’s hair and pulling the taller man’s head down, leaning into him so that Oikawa had to hold on to his sides to prevent the two of them from falling. The kiss deepened, and Iwaizumi felt like the breath was sucked out directly from his lungs with the force of Oikawa. It wasn’t a new feeling, no; he was used to it, forgetting just how much he loved this setter in his arms, and then all of it would come back all at once to hit him square in the chest.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi whispered, earnest and sweet as he pushed the brunet man to the bed, Oikawa pulling him along so that they both tumbled in the sheets.

“Iwa-chan, that doesn’t let you off the hook,” Oikawa giggled, and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, wagging the still-covered box of _something_ at him.

“I don’t need to be to fuck you,” Iwaizumi said, sitting up on the setter’s thighs.

“See? You’re more arrogant than I am,” Oikawa pointed out, eyeing the vibrator that Iwaizumi was unwrapping… only, it was shaped weirdly. “What the hell is that supposed to be and where did you find it?”

“From Atsumu. He said it’s a welcome home gift,” Iwaizumi answered, getting rid of the rest of the packaging and turning the toy around in the light.

“Brave man. He _does_ know that you’re gonna drop him if we don’t like this, right?” Oikawa asked, chuckling while he reached for the lube they kept in the table beside the table.

“He has a bet with Yaku,” Iwaizumi grinned, entertained by the competition that managed to reach even their sex lives.

“So who’s going to try it?” Oikawa asked, placing the bottle beside them while Iwaizumi tried to figure out how to make the toy work.

“You are,” Iwaizumi said, voice going low just as the toy started vibrating in his hands. Oikawa huffed, but Iwaizumi’s eyes on him were sharp and hungry, and the setter suddenly shivered with the weight of it.

“I wasn’t asking,” Iwaizumi’s voice turned husky, and he leaned down again to claim the brunet’s mouth in a rough kiss, all teeth and force and friction.

It was like Iwaizumi was trying to consume him, and Oikawa gladly offered himself up, letting the other take as much as he wanted in gasps, in moans, in fingers dipping into the shorter man’s shoulder as if they weren’t already as close as two people could be.

“Iwa-chan, c’mon, I’ve waited long enough,” Oikawa breathed out when the athletic trainer took his lips down his neck, leaving behind a trail of bites as he went for Oikawa’s nipples.

“ _I wasn’t asking,_ ” Iwaizumi repeated, punctuating the threat with his harshest bite yet, right over Oikawa’s heart, making the setter yelp.

“Please,” Oikawa gasped, his nails going to Iwaizumi’s hair and pulling, causing Iwaizumi to detach and look up at him with a dangerous glare.

“Tooru,” was all Iwaizumi said, a warning and a plea.

“Hurry up,” Oikawa pleaded, offering him the bottle of lube and the toy that the other forgot about in their frenzy.

“My terms, Tooru,” Iwaizumi reminded him, though he still took the items.

Iwaizumi sat up again to lube up the vibrator, and Oikawa made himself comfortable, putting a pillow under him and spreading his legs. Finally done, Iwaizumi took hold of the setter’s dick in his other hand and Oikawa moaned, a hand going to his mouth so he could suck on them while he watched his boyfriend.

“It goes around you,” Iwaizumi told him, and there was a tad of impatience in his tone now too, roughly wrapping the toy around Oikawa length, turning up the level twice.

“Fuck,” was all the setter said, his back arching as he was enveloped by the sensation.

“Turn over,” Iwaizumi told him gruffly, tapping Oikawa’s hip before he lifted his side, and the setter obeyed, still shuddering along with the vibrator.

Iwaizumi focused on his ass, one hand massaging a cheek while he poured lube directly on Oikawa, making the other hiss at the cold liquid.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa protested, not that articulate with Iwaizumi immediately thumbing around his hole.

“What, too much now?” Iwaizumi taunted, easily slipping in his finger and pulling at the rim, grinning when Oikawa threw his head back and all but screamed.

“Not enough,” the brunet panted, looking back at him and Iwaizumi could see he was close already, a little bit of drool escaping from his mouth, his eyes hazy with want.

Iwaizumi hummed, replacing his thumb with his forefinger and sinking in to the knuckle, drinking in more of Oikawa’s gasps as he did. The setter was stretched before they went out, so it was easy to add a finger now and start scissoring, finally making Oikawa whimper.

“Wonder how long you’ll last when I max that vibe,” Iwaizumi said idly, eyes trained on the way Oikawa’s hole sucked at his fingers. The view was obscene, and one that still managed to turn Iwaizumi on faster than anything else.

“Why don’t—hng—you find out?” Oikawa whimpered again when Iwaizumi added a third finger, his pace speeding up at the setter’s mouthiness.

“Careful, Tooru,” Iwaizumi cautioned, pulling out his fingers and undoing his pants, finally relieving the tightness that he’d been using to stave off his hard on since earlier this evening.

“Iwa-chan, please, please, _please,_ ” Oikawa chanted, unable to stop himself from bucking up and presenting his ass to the athletic trainer, spreading his thighs further, knowing the sight of it would be enough to goad his boyfriend on.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi said to himself, quickly spreading some more lube on his cock before sinking into Oikawa’s wet heat, one hand bracing himself up while the other found its way to Oikawa’s hair, pulling until Iwaizumi’s lips were at the brunet’s ear. “You feel so good, Tooru.”

“ _Hajime,_ ” Oikawa moaned, pushing against the other mindlessly.

“So nice for me. You take me so good, huh?” Iwaizumi continued, his control spread taut and almost snapping with the mounting pleasure Oikawa was giving him, unconsciously squeezing around his dick.

“Yes, yes, fuck, I’m so close,” Oikawa whimpered at a certain thrust, which told Iwaizumi he’d found the right angle.

The athletic trainer let loose then, his hips snapping against Oikawa’s in that same spot, thrusting in with a force he can’t control until Oikawa was properly screaming his sobs at the feeling.

“Come for me, Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispered, biting right at Oikawa’s pulse, and it was enough to send the setter over, coming all over their sheets with a cry.

Iwaizumi slowed down to a stop, keeping Oikawa close and feeling each shudder like it was coming from his own body.

“I guess Atsumu-kun gets to keep you,” Oikawa said after he caught his breath, making the athletic trainer snort and pull out.

“I’m not his, only yours,” Iwaizumi said, then kissed him senseless.

~~~

Just when Iwaizumi was going to pull out the ring, Oikawa interrupted him.

“I still haven’t decided if you’re planning to break up with me or propose to me, but whatever it is, it can wait tomorrow,” Oikawa said with his eyes closed, ready to fall asleep.

“What?” Iwaizumi was dumbfounded, staring at Oikawa’s face with wide eyes. “How did you know?”

“I just told you I don’t, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa answered airily.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi voice was exasperated enough that the setter dared a peek, and when he saw the small, simple black box in Iwaizumi’s hand he bounced up. “How did you know?”

“How could I not?” Oikawa asked with a roll of his eyes, smirking when he saw Iwaizumi still blinking at him. “You’re so obvious, Iwa-chan. Making me rest this morning instead of sex? And then going out to my favorite arcade when we were like, eight? And then to our park back in high school? And then to our dinner place? That’s just sappy, Iwa-chan.”

“I wanted to make it special! So does this mean…?” Iwaizumi trailed off, staring at his boyfriend.

“I told you—tomorrow,” Oikawa said, going back to lying down and turning his back on the shorter man.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi slapped his arm, but Oikawa only giggled.

“Tomorrow, Iwa-chan~” was all Oikawa said, and Iwaizumi finally gave up with a huff.

Come morning though, he was woken up with a barrage of limbs wrapping around him and kisses covering his face and an entirely too happy Oikawa with the ring on his finger and a wide smile on his face, whispering _yes, yes, yes_ until Iwaizumi shut him up with his own kisses _._

**Author's Note:**

> It's become usual now for my titles to come from a Hozier lyric, and this one isn't any different lol. Come say hi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/yadoiAnghel)


End file.
